ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Master Wu's Academy
Master Wu's Academy (formerly Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, then Darkley's Boarding School for Great Children) is a building near Ninjago City. It was a school that taught its students the ways of villainy, shaping them into the next generation of evil overlords. For a brief time after the final battle, Darkley's was run by Master Wu until he retired. After the events of Rebooted, the school was closed down due to students being endangered.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/799227042415935488 History At some point in time, Darkley founded the school in hopes of teaching children to become ruthless villains, attracting both dedicated staff members and students. The Tall Tale of Clancee (Non-Canon) Clancee was too obsessed on becoming a pirate and left this school. Prior to Season 1 Misako would drop off her son, Lloyd, at Darkley's in hopes of protecting him while she studied the prophecy for the Final Battle, having anticipated his destiny as the Green Ninja and hoping to avert it. Growing up in the school, Lloyd would become a rather incompetent, if aspiring, student, often running off to pull harmless pranks that he pretended were acts of villainy. Eventually, after being harassed by Finn, the school bully, Lloyd was kicked out of the school due to his lack of skill. Shortly afterwards, Kruncha and Nuckal became enrolled as staff members, substituting for the teachers from time to time. Rise of the Snakes Upon meeting Lloyd for the first time in Jamanakai Village, Cole stated that he must have escaped his Boarding School for Bad Boys again. Never Trust a Snake When Lloyd first met Pythor, Pythor questioned why he ran away from the boarding school, in which Lloyd told him that he was actually kicked out for "lacking the immoral ambition of becoming one of tomorrow's masterminds." Pythor deceptively told Lloyd that he never should have intended to go to that school in the first place, and they should seek out vengeance instead. Manipulated, Lloyd agreed, and together the two ambushed the school, holding all of the students and staff members hostage, rigging the building with traps in anticipation of the ninja. The ninja, wary of their attacks, used the anchor of the Destiny's Bounty to drop through the roof and all of the floors, before making their way up, freeing the students and teachers, and confronting the duo on the rooftop. Deciding Lloyd had lost his use, Pythor promptly stole the Map of Dens and escaped. Sometime afterwards, the school eventually underwent several extensive reforms, being changed to instead teach goodness as a result of unknown circumstances. Enraged, Kruncha, Nuckal, and the rest of the staff quit in protest, resulting in Noble and several others replacing them. Double Trouble The Ninja received a letter informing them that their last visit to the school had turned the students good, and that Lloyd was invited to get an honorary degree. However, upon arriving, the Ninja found out that Gene, Brad Tudabone, and the other kids at the school had overthrown the new teachers (the old teachers were too committed to evil) and taken them hostage, hoping to "undo the damage" that Lloyd had done to himself and the school's reputation by becoming good. When the Bizarro Ninja arrived to the school, at first the students wanted to help them, but they ended up deciding to team up with Lloyd and help the Ninja defeat their evil counterparts instead. The students were successful in aiding them by disguising themselves as the Ninja to confuse the Bizarro Ninja, and the staff were freed, reconciling with the children and settling their differences. Following the Overlord's initial defeat at Lloyd's hands, Noble went on to become a warden at Kryptarium Prison, and Master Wu took possession of the school and renamed it "Master Wu's Academy." The Ninja, with the exception of the school's former student Lloyd, became staff members alongside Dareth and Nya. The Surge Although the school did well, it became clear that the four Ninja did not enjoy their job; the students were undisciplined, and the teachers barely recieved any respect (Zane at one point was forcibly controlled by Brad thanks to an Ultra-Remote from New Ninjago City). Later, the students were invited to go on a field trip to Borg Industries, but when the Overlord returned to wreak havoc, the students were evacuated back to the school by Nya, who frantically searched for Lloyd, only to come across a lounging Dareth instead. After Rebooted The school building was closed down due to the children being endangered on their field trip to New Ninjago City. Known Faculty *Master Wu (Former Headmaster) *Dareth (Formerly) *Kruncha (Formerly; Substitute Teacher, quit in protest) *Nuckal (Formerly; Substitute Teacher, quit in protest) *Noble (Formerly; Principal, now Warden in Kryptarium) *Nya (Formerly) *Kai (Formerly; History Teacher) *Zane (Formerly; Science Teacher) *Jay (Formerly) *Cole (Formerly) Known Students *Lloyd Garmadon (Formerly) *Clancee (Formerly; Non-canon) *Gene *Brad Tudabone *Finn *Sally *Marla *Other students Trivia *A building similar to this one is seen in the opening and closing credits of Season 7: The Hands of Time. Appearances Gallery Darkly25.png Darkly26.png Darkly27.png Darkly28.png Darkly29.png darkleysschool2.png|One of the classrooms. darkleysschool3.png darkleyschool14.jpg Darkly30.png darkleyschool15.jpg|The teacher's lounge TTCSchool.png References Category:2011 Category:Locations Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Buildings Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:2016 Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Skybound Category:Ninja's Homes